<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattered wings by MysticWaters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588656">Tattered wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWaters/pseuds/MysticWaters'>MysticWaters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Everyone is sad QvQ, Mentions of Death, Sad Phil, sadness all around, self neglect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWaters/pseuds/MysticWaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot? Maybe unless you guys want more XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>no ships - Relationship, platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tattered wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if it’s short QvQ it’s 3 Am- *dies*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they found Phil after they had gotten rid of the withers he was unresponsive. He was knelt on the ground holding Wilbur’s body tightly, as if that would bring his son back. They brought him back to his house, stitched his wounds, and healed what they could of his wings. The rest would have to heal on its own of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   They decided it would be best to leave him alone to grieve. They didn’t want to make it worse. Leaving him alone didn't help. Phil could sometimes be seen standing on his balcony staring at the sky on starry nights. His bandaged wings fluttering uselessly in the cold breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He yearned to fly, everyone knew. They knew that he used to go on long flights to get his mind off things. Now he was grounded, unable to do that. Left alone in the dark with his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He didn’t eat. He didn’t sleep. He rarely talked. When other came to visit him they were never greeted with the same bright smile and cheery laugh as before. Instead a tired ‘hi’ and weary tug at his smile took its place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   This particular day Ranboo had decided to visit Phil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;Ranboo&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo knew Phil wasn’t okay and wanted to help. He knocked cautiously on the door, fidgeting in place as he waited for an answer. He heard a click and the door opened slowly revealing half of Philza’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Even with just half Ranboo could see how pale and tired Phil looked. He swore he saw Phil’s eyes light up a bit when he saw Ranboo. Phil opened the door wide letting him into the warm household. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ranboo! How’s it been I haven’t seen you in a while!” Phil said once Ranboo was seated at the table. Ranboo knew a fake voice when he heard one. Phil’s voice sounded dry and hollow. His eyes didn’t hold the same light they once did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m fine Phil.” Ranboo responded, “I actually wanted to talk about you.” Phil’s eyes sunk. The dead eyes gleaming with fresh tears. “You know you can talk to me Philza... I want to help you in any way I can. Whatever you need.” Ranboo chirped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Phil looked up and Ranboo could see him struggling not to break, to let it all out. “I know how it feels Phil… it’s horrible… but you shouldn’t have to deal alone.” Ranboo moved his hand across the table meeting Phil's scarred one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   That’s when Phil broke. He started openly sobbing. Ranboo’s own eyes welled up with tears as he stood up and walked around the table to wrap Phil in a hug. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want Phil.” Ranboo repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I-I don’t want to ask too much…” Phil said, his voice wobbly. Ranboo shook his head letting out an indignant chirp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Nothing is too much Phil. I’ll get you </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ranboo stated, firmly gripping Phil’s shoulders and turning him to face him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can’t see you like this anymore Phil…” Ranboo confessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Phil looked up at him with his piercing blue eyes. Phil mumbled something that Ranboo didn’t quite catch. “What was that…?” Ranboo chirped in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I just… I just want to see techno…” Phil mumbled. Ranboo sighed, he knew it would be dangerous to go. But he did say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Alright I’ll see what I can do Phil.” Ranboo chirped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Phil’s eyes lit up at that, “R-really?” He asked, clearly surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah that’s what friends do. Help each other.” Ranboo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Phil jumped up and hugged Ranboo fully. “Thank you… it means the world to me mate…” Phil said, pulling back from the hug to look at Ranboo. “You really have gotten taller…” Phil said wistfully. He ruffled Ranboo’s hair. Ranboo let out a small embarrassed hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I-I’ve gotta go now but I’ll be back tomorrow… I’ll contact techno and find out where he is!” Ranboo clapped his hands excitedly. Phil’s small smile grew a bit larger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;Techno&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo: hey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You: sup nerd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo: I was wondering if i could meet you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You: why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo: Phil… he’s barely eating and sleeping… he wants to see you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You: I’ll give you coords what time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo: maybe 12 pm tomorrow?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You: sounds good to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Techno sighed putting down his communicator on his bedside table. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Phil… please be okay…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The next day techno was at the meeting point fifteen minutes early. He paced back and forth in the snow for what felt like hours before he saw a boat on the horizon. He walked a bit closer to the shore and saw the tall enderman half-breed rowing a boat towards him. He could make out a lumpy shape behind Ranboo which he could assume to be Phil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   As soon as Ranboo reached the shore he jumped out of the boat and grabbed Phil’s hand helping him out too. Phil looked up and his eyes looked dead. Techno felt his heart twinge, poor Phil… Techno cautiously walked up to his father figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hey Dad…” he said, putting his hand on his dad’s shoulder. Phil’s head snapped up as if he hadn’t been expecting Techno to be real. Tears welled up in Techno’s eyes at the sight of Phil. His hollowed eyes had huge bags, he felt so thin. Techno pulled his dad into a firm hug, wrapping his arms around Phil as if he could make the world go away with a single hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’ll leave you two alone…” Ranboo chirped in. “Message me when you get back to your base please…” he said as he climbed back into his boat and prepared to set off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ranboo…” Techno stopped him before he set off. “Thank you.” Ranboo’s face shifted from shock to a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s really not a problem Blade.” He responded before pushing off the ice and rowing away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Techno put his arm around Phil propping up the older to help him walk. “C’mon Phil… my base is just o’er here.” He said helping the older walk, careful to not further damage Phil’s wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   A few minutes later they had reached techno’s base and stepped into the warmth of techno’s small cottage. He helped Phil upstairs and laid him down on the bed. “G’night Phil…” he said, pulling his fluffiest blanket over his dad. “Y’re gonna get better I promise.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   Techno ended up falling asleep in his armchair, under a blanket, reading a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It was almost too peaceful, the two men sleeping quietly in techno’s room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>